REC
by kiddounicorn
Summary: Apakah ada yang namanya "Cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Apakah itu benar-benar cinta atau hanya rasa suka? Ada perbedaan yang mendasar antara suka dan cinta. Sekarang apakah yang menjadi perbedaannya? Kyungsoo sangat suka merekam kejadian apapun yang menurutnya menarik. Ia membawa handycam kemanapun ia pergi. Kaisoo. Kaido. Kyungsoo. Jongin. BL. SCHOOL LIFE. NO SIDER
1. Chapter 1

REC

Author : KiddoUnicorn

Cast: Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin

Support cast : find it by yourself :D

Genre: romance Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T -M

Disclaimer : EXO belong to Sment, All cast belong to god, and the story is mine.

Perhatian!

BOYS LOVE!. MATURE SEDIKIT/? Banyak typo(s), kalimat tidak sesuai EYD. Alur gaje,dan semua kesalahan yang ada di fict ini.. mianhaeyooo~~ *bow

Dont like, dont it

Catatan kaki:

Maaf kalo fic ini gagal bgt dan gaada feel nya sama sekali *bow

HAPPY READING

* * *

Apakah ada yang namanya _**"Cinta pada pandangan pertama?"**_ Apakah itu benar-benar cinta atau hanya rasa suka?  
Ada perbedaan yang mendasar antara suka dan cinta. Dalam Bahasa Inggris, suka itu adalah **"like"** sedang kan cinta adalah **"love". **Sekarang apakah yang menjadi perbedaannya?

Perbedaannya adalah, **menyukai mengacu kepada kesenangan pribadi,** seperti menginginkan seseorang karena ia baik untuk kita dan menyenangkan hati kita, misalnya karena fisiknya yang cantik, badannya yang seksi atau proporsional, enak diajak bicara dan lainnya , dan kebanyakan hanya berhenti di hal-hal yang bersifat fisik.

Sedangkan mencintai, adalah **mengasihi yang merujuk kepada memberikan sesuatu kepada seseorang.** Hal lain yang juga menjadi perbedaannya adalah "suka" meminta kita untuk menjadi pengamat, sedangkan "cinta" mengharuskan kita untuk menjadi pelaku.

Adakalanya kita dibingungkan dengan kata "suka" dan "cinta", atau bahkan sebagian orang menyamaratakan arti suka kepada cinta. Tidak bisa disangkal, pada tahap awal pertemuan dengan seseorang, khususnya lawan jenis, rasa suka akan mendominasi hubungan kasih kita. Kita mulai menyukai wajahnya,cara bicaranya, tertawa renyahnya, kelembutannya, kepemimpinannya, wibawanya dan lainnya. Itulah yang dinamankan suka..

Ketika kita bertemu dengan lawan jenis yang asik menurut kita dan mempesona kita, bahkan setelah pertemuan itu, wajahnya terus menerus terbayang-bayang di benak kita, maka ketika itu kita berpikir "Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padanya". **_Dan itulah yang kita namakan cinta pada pandangan pertama, namun sebetulnya itu bukanlah cinta, namun hanya perasaan suka saja._**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah dimana semua orang warga korea selatan menanti nanti, termasuk Do Kyungsoo. Pria mungil bermata bulat yang sangat indah, jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang putih mulus seperti tubuh seorang wanita.

Bagi sebagian orang, menyukai sesama jenis adalah hal yang tabu bahkan menjijikan. Tapi siapa sangka? Pria bermata bulat ini adalah seorang gay, penyuka sesama laki laki.

Do kyungsoo adalah seorang mahasiswa yang sangat pintar di kampusnya, ia dijuluki murid terpintar dikampusnya. Disamping itu kyungsoo memiliki kebiasaan unik, ia selalu membawa handycam kemana pun ia pergi. Ia sangat senang merekam moment moment menarik dalam hidupnya.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, memegang handycamnya disebuah bangku taman. Hari ini suasana kampus begitu ricuh karena kabarnya akan ada asisten dosen baru yang sangat tampan. Tentu saja ini momment momment menyenangkan yang harus ia rekam bukan? Ia menyalakan handycamnya lalu mengarahkan pada wajahnya.

**REC**

"Ekhemm... anyyeonghaseyo" ucap kyungsoo didepan handycamnya seraya merapihkan rambutnya.

"Eumm.. hari ini aku dengar akan ada asisten dosen baru disini. Dan kabarnya... dia sangat tampan" ucap kyungsoo antusias.

"Apa dia setampan itu? Huhh jangan sampai aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama" keluh kyungsoo.

Tiba tiba dibelakangnya terdengar suara riuh murid murid yang sepertinya melihat sesuatu yang... tampan? Mungkinkah orang yang ditunggu tunggu itu sudah datang? Kyungsoo menoleh kearah kerumunan murid murid lain dibelakangnya. Lalu kembali menatap handycamnya.

"Wahh sepertinya asisten dosen tampan itu sudah datang, aku sudah tak sabarr" kyungsoo membalikkan camera handycamnya kearah kerumunan teman temannya yang semakin ricuh.

Kyungsoo mendekati kerumunan itu lalu dengan terburu buru ia bergabung bersama kerumunan itu. Karena badannya yang terlalu mungil ia mudah terdorong dan beberapa kali tertabrak teman temannya terutama yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya.

"Aishhh bisakah kau berhati hatii?"

"Awww.. appooo"

"Heiii... kau menyentuh bokongkuuu"

Kyungsoo terus memekik ketika tubuhnya terus menabrak orang orang yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya. Sesaat kyungsoo melihat sosok tubuh tegap dan berwajah tampan itu mencoba membelah jalan yang penuh sesak oleh orang orang yang begitu antusias menunggu kedatangannya. Kyungsoo tak mau menyianyiakan kesempatan ini.

Kyungsoo mendekati sosok itu hingga hampir saja ia mengambil gambarnya tepat didepan sosok itu namun...

BUGHHH

"Appooooo ;_; " kyungsoo tersandung dan terjatuh, ia menunduk memegangi lututnya.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya sosok tampan itu mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan kyungsoo.

"Eumm appoooo" rintih kyungsoo, kyungsoo menatap lututnya nanar.

"Mari... biar kubantu" sosok tampan itu membantu kyungsoo yang terus menunduk untuk berdiri.

"Ahh.. gumawo..." dan kedua pasang mata itu bertemu. Mata bulat kyungsoo tak berkedip menatap mata obsidian dihadapannya.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, saling memandang menyelami pandangan masing masing. Hingga sebuah sorakan menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Apa apaan kyungsoo huuu"

"Kim jongin! Kyaaaa!"

"Huuu cari muka saja kau dengan kim jongin"

"Kesempatan dalam kesempitan, jauhkan kim jongin! Huuu"

Suara teriakan, cacian bahkan makian dari semua orang yang iri dengan kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan keduanya. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah karena canggung.

"Ahh maafkan aku, ini handycam milikmu" sosok tampan yang diketahui bernama kim jongin itu memberikan handycam ditangannya pada kyungsoo.

"Eumm gumawoo" kyungsoo gelagapan, ia berdiri seraya menepuk nepuk celananya yang kotor setelah menerima handycam miliknya.

"Bisa kita bertemu dikantin nanti saat istirahat? Aku ingin bicara padamu" tanya sosok tampan itu lembut.

"Eh? Eummm ne" kyungsoo mengangguk imut.

"Baiklah aku duluan" sosok itu membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi.

Kerumunan murid murid itu terdiam menatap kepergian sosok tampan tadi, hampir semua mata menatap kyungsoo iri, siapapun pasti ingin berada diposisi kyungsoo sekarang. Merekapun membubarkan diri menuju kelas masing masing.

Kyungsoo menatap handycamnya sendu, ia terus melihat seluruh sisi handycamnya mengecek kalau kalau ada yang rusak namun ternyata tidak. Ia tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Baiklah baiklah... sekarang kita lihat hasil rekaman tadi" kyungsoo bermonolog.

Ia mengutak atik tombol pada handycamnya, mencari video yang baru saja ia rekam tadi namun ia tak menemukannya. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya sebal.

"Aahhhh! Pabbooo pabbo pabbooo huhhh aku tidak menekan tombol merahnyaa err" kesal kyungsoo menghentak hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Heii... kau kenapa?" Tanya baekhyun menepuk bahu kyungsoo pelan.

Perkenalkan, namja manis bermata sipit lengkap dengan eyelinernya ini adalah baekhyun, sahabat kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan chanyeol, kekasihnya adalah satu satunya orang terdekat kyungsoo di kampusnya, ia tidak terlalu punya banyak teman karena ia begitu menikmati hidupnya sebagai namja penggila buku yang sangat pintar yang selalu membawa handycam kemanapun ia pergi, tapi bukan berati ia dikucilkan.

"Ahhhh bodohnya aku tidak merekam kejadian barusann" sesal kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Huh, kau ini bagaimana.. nanti kan ia mengajakmu untuk bertemu, jadi kau bisa merekam sepuasmu" baekhyun menatap kyungsoo.

"Tapi tetap saja kan kejadian tadi sangat sayang untuk tidak diabadikan baekkii" kyungsoi menatap handycamnya kesal.

"Kau beruntung bisa mengobrol dengannya, gunakan kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin untuk masa depanmu, kau sudah 22 tahun masa belum juga memiliki kekasih" baekhyun mencibir kyungsoo.

"Aisshhh aku tauu kau sudah memiliki kekasih, ia tampan tinggi dan sempurna" kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hei baekkie, ayo masuk kelas" tiba tiba saja sosok jangkung dengan cengirannya menghampiri baekhyun.

"Chanyeoliee.. kau lama sekali huh. Yasudah ayo pergi" ucap baekhyun meninggalkan kyungsoo begitu saja.

"Yakkk! Menyebalkan sekaliiii huh" kyungsoo berbalik lalu berjalan memasuki kelasnya dengan tetap menghentakkan kakinya sebal.

.

.

Kyungsoo merogoh saku celananya mencari sesuatu berbentuk segi empat yang ia gunakan untuk menyimpan uangnya. Baik di saku sebelah kiri maupun sebelah kanan, kyungsoo tak menemukan apa yang sedang ia cari. Sementara disebelahnya, seorang namja tampan pemilik senyum bak malaikat itu terus memperhatikannya.

"Aishhhh kemana dompetkuu" gerutu kyungsoo.

"Engg kyungsoo, apa kau mau makan siang bersamaku?" Tanya namja tampan itu memamerkan senyum malaikatnya.

"Aishh kau melihat dompetku joonmyeon?" Kyungsoo tak memperdulikan ajakan dari namja tampan bernama joonmyeon.

"Aku tidak melihatnya, namun jika kau mau makan siang bersamaku.. aku akan mentraktirmu" balas joonmyeon.

"Hmmm maafkan aku joonmyeon, aku harus menemui seseorang dikantin, kau bisa mengajak eumm..." kyungsoo terlihat berpikir dan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kelasnya.

"Ahhh...Kau mungkin bisa mengajak yixing" tunjuk kyungsoo pada seorang namja berkulit putih diujung ruangan yang terlihat sedang mendengarkan musik.

Kyungsoo lalu benar benar pergi dari hadapan joonmyeon meninggalkan ruang kelasnya yang sudah mulai sepi mengingat saat ini sudah memasuki jam istirahat, tak lupa ia membawa handycam kesayangannya juga. Joonmyeon menatap punggung kyungsoo nanar, lalu ia benar benar mengajak yixing makan siang bersama.

.

"Aishhh dimana aku meletakkan dompetku" kyungsoo menggerutu seraya berjalan menuju kantin kampusnya.

"Akan sangat memalukan bukan jika aku mengaku padanya kalau aku tidak membawa uang sepeser pun" kyungsoo terus menggerutu dengan tangannya yang terus meraba saku celana maupun jaketnya. Tiba tiba...

BUGH

Karena tidak fokus memperhatikan jalan, kyungsoo menabrak seseorang yang sedang membawa minuman dan... minuman itu pun tumpah pada kemeja seseorang tersebut.

"Ahhh appoo... " kyungsoo menatap orang yang ia tabrak.

Seseorang itu hanya berdiri mematung, terlalu shock dengan insiden tabrakkan tadi. Ia terlihat begitu shock melihat kemejanya yang sudah basah dan kotor karena ia membawa minuman rasa coklat.

Kyungsoo menatap sosok yang baru saja ditabraknya dan mata itu membulat sempurna juga dengan mulutnya yang menganga terkejut.

"Ahhh maafkan akuu, eumm mari biar kubantu" kyungsoo menarik tangan seseorang itu menuju toilet kampusnya.

.

"Eumm.. bagaimana ya.. buka bajumu biarkan aku mencucinya dulu di wastafel" ucap kyungsoo canggung.

"Tidak usah repot repot, aku sebentar lagi akan pulang karena ini hari pertamaku jadi aku belum bekerja full seharian." Jawab seseorang tersebut.

"Hmm kenalkan, namaku kim jongin.. saya asisten baru dari dosen Xi" lanjut seseorang yang ternyata bernama kim jongin itu.

"Ahhh... aku Do Kyungsoo, bangapta jongin-sshi" kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya.

Jongin turut membungkukkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum. Kyungsoo terus menatap iris mata jongin dengan intens, ia begitu menyukai bagaimana cara jongin menatap kedalam matanya juga senyumannya, sangat tampan.

"Eumm oh iyah aku lupa, bagaimana dengan kemejamu?" Tanya kyungsoo menyadari kemeja jongin yang begitu kotor.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi jika aku melepasnya sekarang lalu aku pakai apa?" Tanya jongin menatap kyungsoo bingung.

"Ahhh aku tau aku tau, jika kau memakai pakaianku kan jelas saja tidak akan pas mengingat tubuhku yang jauh berbeda dengan tubuhmu ini. Nah aku memiliki teman yang sepertinya bisa membantumu" pekik kyungsoo semangat.

"Eumnm ikut aku" kyungsoo kembali menarik tangan jongin keluar dari toilet kampusnya itu. Ia berjalan dengan terburu buru sehingga jongin sering sekali menabrak murid murid yang hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman karena ia terlalu tampan.

.

.

"Ayolah park chanyeol... kau kan sering mengikuti kelas olahraga, kau pasti punya baju ganti bukan?" Rayu kyungsoo pada chanyeol yang sedang beristirahat setelah bermain basket.

"Baiklah... kau bisa minta kunci lokerku pada baekhyun, lalu ambil kemejaku yang berwarna hitam" chanyeol pun lelah berdebat dengan kyungsoo.

"Hey tapi kau harus ingat, bilang padanya kembalikan bajuku secepatnya" lanjut chanyeol mengingatkan.

"Ne.. gumawoo" lalu kyungsoo mendekati jongin yang menunggu tak jauh dari tempat chanyeol tadi.

.

"Yah aku rasa waktu makan siang kita sudah habis do kyungsoo" sesal jongin seraya merapikan kemeja yang baru saja ia pakai.

"Hmm iyah kau benar huh" kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Bagaimana jika besok kita bertemu untuk makan siang? Besok kan libur, apa kau bisa?" Tawar jongin.

"Eumm.. nee tentu saja" jawab kyungsoo tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah, kita bertemu di cafe starbucks pukul 11. Okey?" Jongin tersenyum menatap kyungsoo.

"Ne.. sampai jumpa besok jongin-sshi" kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada jongin lalu pergi menuju kelasnya.

* * *

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu jongin?" Tanya pria berumur yang saat ini tengah duduk santai disofa ruang tengahnya.

"Hmm sangat menyenangkan " jawab jongin sekenanya.

"Bagus, kau kuberi waktu satu minggu untuk menikmati keindahan seoul dan masa masa menyenangkanmu menjadi asistenku" ucap orang yang ia panggil mr. Xi.

"Dan ingat, jangan macam macam kim jongin.. mengerti?" lanjut dengan tatapan mengancamnya.

"Ne arasseo, aku mengerti" jongin mengangguk penuh keraguan.

Sementara tanpa kedua orang itu sadari, terdapat pasang mata yang terus memperhatikan gerak gerik mereka. Seseorang itu tersenyum simpul mendengar pernyataan dari jongin.

* * *

Kyungsoo berbaring diatas ranjangnya, menatap langit langit kamarnya dengan... tersenyum. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa tidur, ia hanya tersenyum dengan sesekali merubah posisinya yang terlihat kurang nyaman.

"Aishhh jinjayo.. aku tak bisa tidurr.." kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya asal.

"Mengapa setiap aku memejamkan mataku, aku melihat kim jongin tersenyum padaku" kyungsoo kembali tersenyum.

"Aishhhh benarkah aku jatuh cinta..." kyungsoo terluhat menimbang nimbang.

Ia mengambil handycamnya yang tersimpan diatas nakas dekat ranjangnya, memutar video yang masih tersimpan rapih didalamnya.

Dalam video tersebut dapat kyungsoo lihat jongin yang sedang mendengus kesal karena kyungsoo merekamnya saat ia sedang berganti pakaian tadi. Kim jongin sudah tau sepertinya kyungsoo memang sangat senang merekam apapun yang menurutnya menarik.

Kyungsoo terkikik menatap tubuh jongin yang sedang shirtless pada video itu, namun tak lama tawanya terhenti. Sesuatu yang aneh mulai menggelitik perutnya ketika melihat tubuh jongin dengan kulit tannya yang menambah kesan sexy. Kyungsoo terus memperhatikan lekuk tubuh jongin yang memiliki six pack itu.

"Aishh apa yang aku pikirkan..." kyungsoo terdiam sejenak.

"Akan seperti apa ya jika aku menjadi kekasihnya.." ia terlihat berpikir.

"Kyungsooooo!" Pekik seseorang dari luar kamarnya.

"Hmmm.. nde umma?" Pikiran kyungsoo buyar seketika, ia membalas panggilan ummanya dengan malas.

"Baekhyun kemariii!" Balas ummanya dari luar sana.

"Ahhhh baekhyuniee..." kyungsoo seketika melesat keluar kamar begitu mendengar ummanya berkata jika sahabatnya mengunjunginya.

.

"Baekhyunieeeeee~" pekik kyungsoo seraya menghambur kepelukan baekhyun yang masih berada diambang pintu dengan chanyeol yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kyungiee.. kau tidak mempersilahkan kami untuk masuk terlebih dahulu?" Ucap baekhyun bingung.

"Ahh tentu sajaa, ayo masuk" kyungsoo menarik lengan baekhyun untuk memasuki kamarnya, chanyeol mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya pada ranjang queen size milik kyungsoo, sementara kyungsoo meraih handycamnya dan menunjukkan video yang baru saja ia lihat tadi.

"Baekhyunie.. kau harus melihat iniii" ucap kyungsoo semangat.

"Melihat apaa? Memang apa yang berhasil kau rekam dari handycammu ini?" Tanya baekhyun penasaran.

"Ia sexy sekali bukan?..." ucap kyungsoo begitu ia memutar kembali video pada handycamnya.

"Six pack ya..." ucap baekhyun tertahan mengingat keberadaan chanyeol dibelakangnya.

"Hei, kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Tanya chanyeol yang mengernyit heran. Ia mendekati kyungsoo dan baekhyun yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Baekiee, bukannya kau sering melihat tubuhku yang jauh lebih six pack darinya?" Tanya chanyeol pada baekhyun.

"Ahh yeolieee kenapa kau mengatakannya didepan kyungsoo" wajah baekhyun memerah.

"Jadi kalian?... apa jadinya ya jika aku berkencan dengannya?" Kyungsoo terus menatap layar handycamnya tanpa henti.

"Jadi dia yang meminjam kemejaku? Kau menyukainya kyungsoo?" Tanya chanyeol tak percaya.

"Hmmm ya, bahkan aku mencintainya.. ada yang salah?" Tanya kyungsoo menatap chanyeol yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Kau kan baru mengenalnya, hati hati" ucap chanyeol mengingatkan, ia kembali merebahkan dirinya mencari posisi senyaman mungkin.

"Ya... chanyeol benar, kau butuh waktu untuk mengenalnya baru kau bisa mencintainya" timpal baekhyun.

"Besok, ia mengajakku untuk makan siang.. bagaimana menurutmu?" Kyungsoo menatap baekhyun.

"Iyakan saja ajakannya, tapi kau harus berhati hati ya" baekhyun mengelus pundak kyungsoo, mereka pun tersenyum.

* * *

Kyungsoo menghanduki rambut hitam kelamnya yang masih basah, ia baru saja mandi dan akan bersiap siap untuk menemui seseorang yang sudah 24 jam menarik perhatiannya. Kyungsoo sangatlah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan jongin.

Kyungsoo menata rambutnya, ia tersenyum menatap pantulan wajahnya pada cermin dihadapannya. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat manis denga balutan celana jeans dan sweater kuningnya yang dipadukan dengan sepatu putih.

"Kim Jongin" kyungsoo tersenyum membayangkan dirinya yang akan bertemu dengan jongin nantinya.

"Kau sudah terlihat sempurna kyungie~" ucap baekhyun yang berada dibelakang kyungsoo, sedari tadi ia hanya terus memandangi kyungsoo yang sedang berdandan.

"Benarkahh?" Tanya kyungsoo berbinar, ia berbalik menatap baekhyun.

"Ne kyungsoo.. kau terlihat sangat mungil" ucap baekhyun memperhatikan kyungsoo dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya.

"Ahhh terimakasih baekhyuniee... doakan aku yaa" kyungsoo memeluk baekhyun sekilas lalu melesat pergi keluar kamarnya.

"Hmm kyungsoo.. setidaknya kau bisa menungguku sampai aku pulang, sekarang kau malah meninggalkanku dirumahmu" baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

* * *

Jongin melihat jam tangannya, sudah sepuluh menit ia duduk menunggu kyungsoo namun belum juga ada tanda tanda kedatangan dari kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum simpul mengingat pertemuannya dengan kyungsoo yang bisa dibilang.. aneh, kemarin.

"Hai... sudah lama menungguku ya?" Ucap seseorang yang tiba tiba menepuk bahu jongin dari belakang.

"Hahh akhirnya kau datang juga" jongin tersenyum lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya dihadapan kyungsoo.

"Permisi tuan tuan, mau pesan apa?" Ucap seorang pelayang yang baru saja datang mendekati mereka berdua.

"Hmm aku hot chocolate saja, bqgaimana denganmu kyungsoo?" Tanya jongin.

"Aku... cotton candy dan chocolate muffin" kyungsoo berkata seraya menutup buku menunya.

"Eumm kau mau pesan apa jongin?" Lanjut kyungsoo.

"Aku hot chocolate saja" jawab jongin tanpa membuka buku menu yang ada dihadapannya.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar ya tuan tuan" ucap pelayan tadi lalu mengundurkan dirinya untuk mengambil pesanan mereka.

Jongin menatap wajah kyungsoo yang tersenyum membalas ucapan pelayan tadi. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada jongin dan untuk kesekian kalinya kedua pasang mata itu bertemu dan menyelami satu sama lain. Lama mereka saling bertatapan hingga tanpa sadar kedua tangan jongin yang berada diatas meja menyentuh sebelah tangan kyungsoo sedang tidak menggenggam handycam kesayangannya.

"Permisi tuan tuan, ini pesanannya" tiba tiba seorang pelayan kembali mendatangi meja mereka dan merekapun terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

Jongin menarik tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada pelayan yang tersenyum kearahnya, ia mengelus tengkuknya karena salah tingkah.

"Ahh.. eumm gumawo" ucap kyungsoo lalu pelayang tadi kembali pergi.

Hening.

Suasana menjadi canggung, keduanya pun menjadi salah tingkah dan tak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan mereka. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memakan chocolate muffinya perlahan hingga habis. Jongin tersenyum memandang kyungsoo begitu menyadari adanya remah remah muffin yang tersisa pada sudut bibir kyungsoo.

"Kau melihat apa jongin-sshi? Apa ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku?" Tanya kyungsoo canggung begitu menyadari jongin yang terus menatapnya.

"Panggil aku jongin saja, jangan terlalu formal begitu lagipula sepertinya kita hanya berbeda satu tahun. Oh ya, kalau makan jangan terburu buru, santai saja" jawab jongin seraya mengeluarkan sapu tangan berwarna biru tua dari saku celananya.

Jongin membersihkan sudut bibir kyungsoo dengan sapu tangannya. Kyungsoo menatap tak percaya kearah pemuda tampan dihadapannya kini. Ia sungguh tidak percaya dengan perlakuan manis yang diberikan jongin padanya, padahal ia baru dua hari mengenalnya.

"Eum.. ne gumawo jongin." Jawab kyungsoo dengan wajahnya yang mulai merona.

"Oh ya.. kau bilang kita berbeda satu tahun, memangnya kau tau berapa umurku?" Tanya kyungsoo mengernyit bingung.

"Do Kyungsoo, 22tahun, siswa paling berprestasi disekolah ini yang selalu membawa handycam kemanapun kau pergi, benar kan?" Jongin menyebutkan semua data diri kyungsoo yang ia ingat.

"Waw... kau tau dari mana? Apakah kau seorang stalker?" Tanya kyungsoo mengira ngira dengan memicingkan matanya.

"T..tentu saja tidak, aku baru bertemu denganmu kemarin" jawab jongin gelagapan.

"Hmmm lalu, berapa umurmu?" Tanya kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku... 21 tahun" jawab jongin sekenanya.

"Mwoo?!" Kyungsoo membulatkanya kedua matanya.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya jongin santai.

"Aku pikir seorang asisten dosen seharusnya sudah lulus sekolah" jawab kyungsoo dengan tetap pada ekspresinya.

"Tidak, aku belum lulus. Hanya saja sedang... liburan" jawab jongin.

"Jadi suatu hari nanti kau akan meninggalkan sekolah ini untuk kembali ketempatmu lagi?" Tanya kyungsoo, nada bicara kyungsoo terdengar kecewa.

"Hmm.. kira kira begitu" jawab jongin sekenanya.

"Memangnya kau berasal dari mana?" Tanya kyungsoo penasaran.

"China" jawab jongin singkat lalu menyeruput coklat panasnya.

"Kau keluarga dari ?" Tanya kyungsoo lagi, sesekali ia meminum minumannya yang berwarna pink itu.

"Ya begitulah... namun keluarga jauh" jelas jongin.

"Ohh begitu" kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

Hening.

Keduanya kembali terdiam dan hanya meneguk minuman masing masing. Kyungsoo terlarut dalam pikirannya, wajahnya terlihat tidak seceria tadi. Mungkin karena ia tau jika jongin memang tidak selamanya berada di seoul.

"Apa tujuanmu mengajakku kemari?" Tanya kyungsoo tiba tiba, kembali memecah keheningan yang mereka ciptakan.

"Awalnya menyuruhku untuk mencari siswa bernama Do Kyungsoo selama aku menjabat menjadi asistennya, namun aku belum mencarinya tetapi kita sudah bertemu" jawab jongin.

"Untuk apa mencariku?" Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Karena kau adalah murid paling berprestasi disekolah ini, sementara aku dijuluki murid berprestasi disekolahku, mungkin kita bisa bertukar pikiran" jawab jongin sekenanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang, itu artinya ia pasti akan selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk bertukar pikiran dengan jongin. Itu artinya akan lebih banyak waktu untuk kyungsoo bersama dengan jongin setiap harinya... ya setidaknya sebelum jongin kembali melanjutkan sekolahnya yang sedang libur untuk saat ini. Tak bisa dipungkiri, kyungsoo memang sudah jatuh pada pesona jongin sejak awal pertemuan mereka yang bisa dibilang.. memalukan.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa belajar bersama, benar kann?" Tanya kyungsoo antusias.

"Ya.. tentu saja kyungsoo" jawab jongin tersenyum. Kyungaoo terpana melihat senyuman jongin yang benar benar membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Kapan kita bisa memulainya?" Tanya kyungsoo tak sabar.

"Hmmm.. besok kita sudah bisa memulainya" ujar jongin dengan senyumnya.

"Wah... aku sangat tidak sabar" kyungsoo tak pernah berhenti tersenyum.

* * *

Keesokan harinya

Kyungsoo menyusuri koridor sekolahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang membawa tumpukkan buku yang begitu tebal, sehingga tubuhnya yang mungil terlihat begitu kesulitan dan tidak fokus melihat jalan yang sedang ia lewati.

Tanpa kyungsoo sadari, segerombol anak anak bertubuh besar yang sepertinya adalah anak anak yang mengikuti kelas bela diri muay thai terlihat sedang berlari terburu buru karena kelas yang akan mereka ikuti akan segera dimulai.

"Aaa... hati hati dengan langkahmu, jangan menabrakku kumohon" kyungsoo berujar pelan, sedikit ngeri begitu beberapa orang berhasil melewatinya tanpa menabraknya.

Kyungsoo meringis setiap ada yang berlari melewatinya, takut takut buku buku yang sedang ia bawa terjatuh begitu saja. Setelah ia rasa aman, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya melanjutkan perjalanannya. Namun ternyata masih tersisa seorang pria bertubuh atletis yang berlari seraya menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang sehingga ia tak melihat kyungsoo yang berada didepannya dan...

BUGH...

"Aaaa appoooo" pekik kyungsoo memegangi dadanya yang terbentur ujung buku buku tebal yang ia bawa yang sepertinya memiliki cover tebal dan keras.

"Ahhh mianhae" ujar pria bertubuh atletis tadi namun ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya yang memang terburu buru tanpa membantu kyungsoo.

Joonmyeon yang melihatnya dari balik tembok yang tak jauh dari tempat kyungsoo berada pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati kyungsoo yang terduduk dikoridor. Namun lankahnya terhenti ketika...

"Kyungsoo.." pekik jongin lalu mensejajarkan dirinya dengan tubuh kyungsoo.

Jongin membatu kyungsoo menyusun buku buku yang berserakan itu, kyungsoo tersenyum memandang jongin.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" Memegang bahu kyungsoo khawatir.

"Ahh gumawo jongin, aku eum.. " kyungsoo mengernyit sakit memegangi dadanya.

"Biar kubantu" jongin membawa beberapa tumpukkan buku yang tadi kyungsoo bawa seraya memapah kyungsoo untuk memasuki ruangannya.

Jongin memiliki ruangan tersendiri disekolah ini karena jabatannya sebagai asisten dari maka ia memiliki ruangan yang sama dengan hanya saja dibatasi oleh sekat pembatas sehingga jongin tetap memiliki privasi tersendiri.

"Duduklah disini" jongin mendudukkan kyungsoo dikursinya, ia meletakkan buku buku tebal tadi diatas mejanya dan beralih mencari kotak p3k.

"Sepi sekali.." ucap kyungsoo takut takut.

"Ya... sedang keluar tadi" jawab jongin yang masih mencari kotak p3knya.

Kyungsoo merogoh tas ransel yang masih berada dalam gendongannya sejak tadi, ia mengambil handycam kesayangannya lalu menekan tombol merah pada handycam tersebut. Ia meletakkan handycam tadi didalam tasnya namun menyisakan lensa cameranya agar tetap dapat merekam gambarnya tanpa sepengetahuan jongin.

**REC**

"Hmm.. dadamu sepertinya terluka huh?" Ucap jongin. Itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

"Eumm ne" kyungsoo mengangguk kecil.

"Buka sweatermu" titah jongin lembut dengan mata yang intens menatap kedalam mata bulat milik kyungsoo.

"Eh? Eumm apa tidak apa apa?" Kyungsoo meremas ujung sweater biru lautnya, jujur saja ia gugup pasalnya ia hanya memakai sweater saja tanpa menggunakan kaos lagi.

"Tidak apa apa, tidak ada orang lain diaini kecuali kita.. kau tak perlu malu padaku" ucap jongin lalu tersenyum.

"A..aku tidak apa apa jongin, aku bisa mengobati lukaku sendiri.

"Cepatlah, biarkan aku membantumu" titah jongin lagi, kali ini tangannya memegang ujung sweater kyungsoo untuk membantu membukakannya.

"Jongin..." wajah kyungsoo merona hebat. Pipinya benar benar seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

Kyungsoo menunduk malu, jongin berhasil membuka sweaternya dan membuat kyungsoo half naked sekarang. Nampaklah tonjolan pink kecoklatan milik kyungsoo yang menurut jongin sangatlah... ehem sexy. Namun jongin memfokuskan pandangannya pada luka memar pada dada kyungsoo yang terkena benturan tadi, tepatnya diatas nipple sebelah kirinya.

Dada kyungsoo sepertinya memar, dapat dilihat dari warnanya yang merah sedikit kebiruan itu.. namun rupanya dada kyungsoo berdarah karena cover buku tebal yang ia bawa tadi memang cukup tajam.

"Wah.. rupanya memar dan berdarah" jongin meraba tepi luka kyungsoo.

"Ommoo... pantas saja perih" kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Sungguh jongin benar benar skak mat sekarang, ia sungguh tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk mengecup bibir heart shape dihadapannya. Jongin benar benar ingin menyesap bibir kyungsoo namun ia takut, takut jika kyungsoo tidak terima dengan perlakuannya lalu menjauh.

"Kau melihat apa? Sungguh dadaku sudah sangat sakit" kyungsoo membiyarkan lamunan jongin. Ia terlihat meringis kesakitan dan juga malu karena terus ditatap oleh jongin.

"Ah.. ne maafkan aku" jongin menuangkan alkohol pada kapas lalu mengompreskan luka kyungsoo dengan kapas itu.

"Pelan pelan.. ssh appoo" kyungsoo meremas sweater yang ada dipangkuannya.

Begitu jongin ingin memberikan obat merah pada luka kyungsoo, kyungsoo benar benar tidak bisa menahan sakitnya lagi. Air mata sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya karena perih yang menjalar didadanya.

"Aaaaa appooo... mmhh" kyungsoo memekik namun dengan spontan jongin meraup bibir heart shape itu, kyungsoo bungkam.

Kyungsoo diam dengan mata bulatnya yang terus menatap jongin intens, jongin pun juga balas menatap kedalam mata kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang terus menekan kapas itu pada luka didada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak merasakan perih, ia terlalu shock dengan apa yang jongin lakukan sekarang. Jantung keduanya berdegup kencang, aliran darah kyungsoo berdesir hingga tubuhnya panas dingin. Sungguh ia dapat merasakan bagaimana lembutnya bibir tebal jongin mengecupnya.

TOK TOK

Keduanya terlonjak kaget, mereka menjauhkan tubuh masing masing lalu tersenyum canggung. Dengan telaten jongin memberikan plester pada dada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tetap tersenyum kikuk.

"Eumm itu siapa?" Tanya kyungsoo pelan.

"Aku tidak tau, cepat pakai bajumu aku akan membukakan pintunya dulu" titah jongin.

"Eum ne" kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti lalu memakai sweaternya kembali.

Jongin membukakan pintu ruangannya, dan tampaklah tubuh tegap diambang pintu. Jongin sedikit terkejut namun sebisa mungkin ia mengontrol ekspresinya agar tidak curiga.

"Mengapa kau kunci pintunya? Sedang apa kau?" Tanya pria paruh baya dihadapannya kini.

"Sedang ada kyungsoo, kami sedang belajar makanya aku mengunci pintunya" jawab jongin.

"Wahaha bagus kalau begitu, lanjutkan belajar kalian.. aku hanya ingin mengambil barangku yang tertinggal" ucap lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan.

dapat melihat kyungsoo yang sedang duduk dengan beberapa buku yang berserakkan dihadapannya. Kyungsoo berbalik menatapnya lalu tersenyum manis. Jongin yang berada dibelakang menatap tak percaya kearah kyungsoo, situasinya benar benar terlihat mereka sedang belajar bersama.

"Selamat siang kyungsoo, kau belajarlah yang serius" tersenyum ramah.

"Ne , aku belajar banyak dari jongin-sshi" jawab kyungsoo.

"Bagus kalau begitu, aku hanya ingin mengambil barangku yang tertinggal." Ucap seraya mengambil berkas dilaci mejanya.

"Kau terburu-buru ?" Tanya kyungsoo memperhatikan gerak gerik sementara jongin masih berdiri diambang pintu.

"Ya.. seperti yang kau lihat kyungsoo" ucapnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

"Sampai jumpa " kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas dengan lambaian tangan serta senyuman dari .

Begitu sudah dekat dengan ambang pintu, ia menatap jongin tajam namun senyum nya yang tak bisa diartikan itu terus menghiasi bibirnya. Ia memegang bahu jongin, sementara sang empunya melihat kearah bahunya lalu kembali menatap pria paruh baya didepannya dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Kau jangan macam macam jongin, aku memperhatikanmu" ucap lalu menepuk bahu jongin dan pergi.

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, ia menatap punggung yang hampir menghilang dari koridor dengan nanar. Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya bingung, sungguh ia terlihat sangat imut sekali.

"Eum jongin.. ayo kita mulai belajar" ajak kyungsoo. Jongin berbalik menatap kyungsoo lalu tersenyum.

"Ah.. ne" jongin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong readersnim...

Kita ketemu lagiiii... gimana gimana? Aneh yahhh? Aaaa maaf bgt publishnya lama.. gue lagi galau abis putus *curhat..

Review ya jangan lupa...

Maafkan gue kalo awal awal masih bikin bosen gitu wkwk pokonya review deh yang banyak...

Annyeong :**


	2. Chapter 2

REC

Author : KiddoUnicorn

Cast: Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin

Support cast : find it by yourself :D

Genre: romance Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T -M

Disclaimer : EXO belong to Sment, All cast belong to god, and the story is mine.

Perhatian! BOYS LOVE!. MATURE SEDIKIT/? Banyak typo(s), kalimat tidak sesuai EYD. Alur gaje,dan semua kesalahan yang ada di fict ini.. mianhaeyooo~~ *bow

Dont like, dont read it

Catatan kaki: Maaf kalo fic ini gagal bgt dan gaada feel nya sama sekali *bow

HAPPY READING

* * *

"Kau jangan macam macam jongin, aku memperhatikanmu" ucap lalu menepuk bahu jongin dan pergi.

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, ia menatap punggung yang hampir menghilang dari koridor dengan nanar. Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya bingung, sungguh ia terlihat sangat imut sekali.

"Eum jongin.. ayo kita mulai belajar" ajak kyungsoo. Jongin berbalik menatap kyungsoo lalu tersenyum.

"Ah.. ne" jongin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kyungsoo.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Sudah setengah jam lebih jongin dan kyungsoo berkutat dengan buku buku yang berada dihadapan mereka, jongin terlihat dengan tenang mengajarkan kyungsoo yang dengan mudahnya langsung memahami apa yang jongin ajarkan.

Namun tak jarang kyungsoo dan jongin saling melirik satu sama lain, memperhatikan bagaimana orang yang ada dihadapannya melihat, berbicara dan tersenyum dengan lembut. Dan mereka mulai sadar jika mereka berdua sedang jatuh cinta.

"Kyungsoo" jongin bergumam tanpa sadar, kyungsoo mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Eum kau memanggilku?" Tanya kyungsoo tersenyum imut.

"Ah... ani" jawab jongin gugup.

"Kau memperhatikanku yaa?" Tanya kyungsoo percaya diri. Ia terus memperhatikan gerak gerik jongin yang seketika gugup.

"Eum kyungsoo..." jongin mulai membuka suaranya.

"Nde?..." kyungsoo terus memperhatikan jongin dengan senyuman yang terus terlukis dibibir berbentuk hati miliknya.

"Kita tidak bisa belajar bersama lagi..." ucap jongin.

"A..apa maksudmu?..." wajah kyungsoo berubah serius, terlihat guratan kecewa pada wajah kyungsoo.

Bisa bayangkan bagaimana perasaan kyungsoo? Ia sudah sangat bannga hingga ia bisa menyombongkan diri kepada baekhyun atas nasib mujurnya namun akhirnya seperti ini? Kyungsoo pikir ia akan terus bersama dengan jongin. Namun baru dua hari mereka bertemu saja kyungsoo sudah merasa kecewa.

Jongin memperhatikan wajah kyungsoo dengan intens. Tangannya mulai menggenggam pergelangan tangan kyungsoo yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja dikarenakan empunya yang sudah lemas mendengar perkataan jongin tadi.

"Aku belum selesai berbicara kyung.." lanjut jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, ia memperhatikan tangannya yang digenggam begitu erat oleh jongin. Kyungsoo takut jika perkataan jongin selanjutnya nanti akan semakin menyakitinya. Rasa yang ia pendam semakin besar setelah kejadian hari ini, kyungsoo merasa jongin membalas perasaannya sejak tadi... namun mengapa jongin berkata seperti itu. Ia sangat takut..

"Kita tidak bisa belajar bersama lagi jika di ruanganku, lebih baik kita belajar diperpustakaan atau dirumahmu saja" ujar jongin setelahnya.

Kyungsoo melengos mendengar penuturan jongin barusan. Sungguh ia senang sekali! Ia pikir ia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan jongin lagi. Tapi mengapa jongin berkata seperti itu, apa ada hubungannya dengan ?

"Ya! Kim jonginnnn... aku pikir aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagii" kyungsoo merengek lalu mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Ahahaha kau pikir kita akan berpisah begitu? Tentu saja tidak kyung, kau terlihat sangat kecewa sekali" ucap jongin lalu mengelus sudut bibir kyungsoo.

Wajah kyungsoo mulai merona merah, jujur saja ia malu dengan semua prasangka buruknya pada jongin tadi. Ia terkekeh pelan namun setelah itu kembali mengernyit bingung.

"Apa yang katakan diambang pintu tadi?" Tanya kyungsoo penasaran.

"Ia hanya memperingatkan agar tidak melakukan sesuatu yang tidak tidak diruangan ini ia berkata jika ia memperhatikanku.. mungkin karena aku asisten barunya" jelas jongin lalu tersenyum.

"Aku pikir kita dilarang bersama olehnya" kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menundukkan kepalanya, ia malu sudah mencurigai jongjn tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Baiklah, mulai besok kita belajar dirumahmu okay?" Jongin mengacungkan kelingkingnya dihadapan kyungsoo.

"Ne jongin" kyungsoo menautkan kelingkingnya pada jari jongin.

* * *

"Kyungsoo!" Pekik baekhyun seraya mengejar kyungsoo yang berada tak jauh didepannya.

"Ah.. baekhyuniee" kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mematikan handycam ditangannya lalu tersenyum menghadap baekhyun.

"Huhh huh... kau meninggalkanku" ucap baekhyun terengah lalu mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Hihi... maafkan aku baeki~ eumm ada apa?" Tanya kyungsoo penasaran.

"Kau ada janji tidak? Aku ingin kau menemaniku mencari kado, sebentar lagi chanyeol ulang tahun.." jelas baekhyun, wajahnya berubah penuh harap.

"Eummm mianhae baekkiee... bukannya aku tidak mau, aku sudah janji akan belajar bersama dengan jongin" sesal kyungsoo, ia merasa tidak enak dengan baekhyun.

"Hmm baiklah tak apa, aku bisa mencarinya sendiri" ucap baekhyun lalu tersenyum menepuk bahu kyungsoo.

"Nde... mianhae baekkie~ lain kali aku akan menemanimu" ucap kyungsoo.

"Nde.. gwenchana kyung. Oh iya.. kau mendapat salam dari joonmyeon kkkk~" baekhyun terkekeh.

"Aishh.. aku sudah bilang padanya jika aku tidak menyukainya. Sudahlah baekie.. aku duluan, jongin menungguku" ucap kyungsoo lalu melambaikan tangannya kearah baekhyun dan pergi.

"Hmm kasihan sekali joonmyeon" baekhyun turut prihatin, lalu ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi joonmyeon mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari balik tiang penyangga disepanjang koridor dengan tubuh yang lemas mendengar penituran kyungsoo barusan. Joonmyeon memang sudah lama memendam perasaan untuk kyungsoo, namun kyungsoo sepertinya tidak tertarik sama sekali dengannya.

"Do kyungsoo..." desis joonmyeon.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin mampir ke suatu tempat?" Tanya jongin dengan mata yang tetap terfokus pada jalanan.

"Tidak, kita langsung kerumahku saja.. umma dan appaku pergi pergi jadi aku harus langsung pulang" jawab kyungsoo seraya memainkan seatbelt yang melingkar dipinggang rampingnya.

"Hmm baiklah kalau begitu, setelah ini.. kita harus mengambil arah yang mana? Kanan atau kiri?" Tanya jongin sesekali melirik kyungsoo yang berada disampingnya.

"Ah... lurus saja, lalu setelah ada lampu merah belok kanan" kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan senyumnya yang terlukis indah dibibirnya. Membuat dada jongin bergemuruh merasakan getaran aneh.

.

Kyungsoo menutup pintu rumahnya, rumahnya tidak begitu besar namun sangatlah rapih dan nyaman. Kyungsoo meletakkan sepatinya dan sepatu jongin pada rak yang ada didekat pintu. Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan mengeluarkan gelas yang ia isi dengan es batu dan sirup. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya, ia ingin duduk di sofa yang berada diruang tamu yang tak jauh dari dapur namun kyungsoo menghentikannya.

"Eum.. jongin, kita belajar dikamar saja" ucap kyungsoo menghentikan langkah jongin.

"Memangnya tidak apa apa?" Tanya jongin ragu.

"Ya.. aku tidak bisa konsentrasi jika tidak belajar di kamar" ucap kyungsoo seraya mengaduk minumannya.

"Hmm baiklah, dimana kamarmu?" Tanya jongin to the point.

"Kau naik saja ke tangga, kamarku berhadapan persis dengan tangga. Kau duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul. Aku akan mengambil beberapa camilan terlebih dahulu" jelas kyungsoo.

"Hmm baiklah" jongin mulai melangkahkan kakinya, naik keatas tangga menuju kamar kyungsoo.

Jongin sudah berada tepat didepan pintu kamar kyungsoo, ia membuka pintu tersebut dengan perlahan lalu tampaklah kamar kyungsoo yang berwarna biru laut, terlihat sangat rapih dan nyaman. Jongin tak menyangka kyungsoo begitu rajin. Jongin dapat melihat satu lemari besar dimana didalamnya terdapat beberapa lensa camera, handycam dan juga tripod yang tersusun rapih.

Jongin mengambil kesimpulan jika kyungsoo benar benar tertarik dalam dunia photography dan filmography, mungkin. Jongin kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke meja belajar kyungsoo. Ia dapat melihat beberapa foto kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat manis dan juga cantik.

Jongin terkekeh pelan melihat foto kyungsoo yang sedang memakan es krim dengan sweater baby blue nya dan foto itu diambil secara candid. Wajah kyungsoo benar benar terlihat bahagia difoto foto itu. Jongin merasa debaran pada dadanya semakin kencang begitu ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan matanya bertemu dengan mata kyungsoo yang baru saja masuk.

"Eum.. jongin, bisakah kau membantuku?" Tanya kyungsoo ia terlihat kesulitan membawa nampan yang terdapat dua gelas sirup dan beberapa camilan diatasnya.

Jongin pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera membantu kyungsoo dengan membawakan nampannya. Ia meletakkan nampan tersebut diatas meja nakas dekat tempat tidur kyungsoo.

"Kita belajar dikasur saja, meja belajarku terlalu kecil untuk kita berdua" ucap kyungsoo lalu mengajak jongin untuk naik keatas ranjangnya.

Keduanya menelungkupkan tubuh masing masing berdampingan diatas ranjang kyungsoo dengan beberapa buku dihadapan mereka. Jongin pun memulai acara belajarnya dengan kyungsoo, mereka berdua terlihat serius.

5 menit

10 menit

30 menit

45 menit

Kyungsoo mulai merasa bosan dan mengajak jongin untuk istirahat sebentar. Kyungsoo menawarkan jongin untuk minum dan makan camilan yang sudah ia sediakan tadi. Ia mengambil handycam yang berada ditasnya lalu tersenyum begitu ia memutarkan sebuah video.

"Kau mentertawakan apa?" Tanya jongin penasaran, ia pun beringsut mendekati kyungsoo yang masih menelungkupkan tubuhnya.

"Kemarilah... tadi dikelas, kris menyatakan cintanya pada yixing si pendiam berwajah manis itu" kyungsoo menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar jongin dapat melihatnya juga.

"Wah.. kelihatannya ia merencanakan semuanya" ucap jongin ikit terkekeh.

"Iyaa.. ia memberikan satu bucket bunga mawar putih untuk yixing, ia juga memberikan boneka unicorn yang sangat lucu" kyungsoo tersenyum imut.

"Hahaha yixing terlihat manis sekali" kyungsoo melirik jongin begitu mendengar penuturan jongin barusan. Seketika ia mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, bagaimana bisa jongin berkata seperti itu didepannya.

"Hey... siapa lelaki itu?" Tunjuk jongin pada layar handycam kyungsoo yang menampakkan gambar seorang laki laki yang berdiri diambang pintu kelas dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata kata.

"Dia? Dia adalah kim joonmyeon" jawab kyungsoo.

"Mengapa ia menatap seperti itu?" Tanya jongin heran.

"Haha mungkin ia cemburu karena sepertinya ia sudah beberapa kali pergi kencan dengan yixing" jawab kyungsoo sekenanya. Ia menjadi tidak mood karena jongin sempat memuji yixing tadi.

"Nyalinya besar juga" ucap jongin pelan.

"Pasti sangat senang sekali yah menjadi yixing" ucap kyungsoo lalu mematikan video tersebut pada handycamnya. Ia menekan mode rekam, kemudian menekan tombol merah itu, lalu meletakkan handycam itu disisinya. Ia akan tetap merekam semua kebersamaannya dengan jongin meskipun sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik.

Lalu mereka kembali melanjutkan diskusinya hingga jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Sedari tadi kyungsoo tidak benar benar memperhatikan jongin, mood belajarnya hilang seketika.

DRRRTTT DRRTTTT

Kyungsoo mengambil handphone nya yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Ternyata kyungsoo mendapat pesan dari sang umma.

'Kyungsoo.. maafkan umma, umma dan appa tidak bisa pulang hari ini karena perjalanan jauh jadi appa memutuskan untuk pulang besok. Jika kau takut, ajaklah baekhyun untuk menginap. Baiklah sampai jumpa sayang...'

Kyungsoo membaca pesan dari ummanya dengan keras sehingga jongin dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Huh..." kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, sebenarnya ia berani saja sendirian dirumah. Hanya saja ia sangat takut jika mati lampu.

"Kau berani kan jika tinggal sendiri dirumah?" Tanya jongin memastikan.

"Hey.. aku sering berada dirumah sendirian, memangnya kau sudah ingin pulang?" Tanya kyungsoo menatap jongin.

Jongin turun dari ranjang kyungsoo dan melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 20.15. Jongin merapihkan seluruh barang barangnya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk belajar. Lalu ia beralih menatap mata kyungsoo dengan intens, kemudian tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku, aku harus pulang" ucap jongin lalu mengelus surai hitam milik kyungsoo.

"Hmm baiklah" wajah kyungsoo berubah kecewa, ia beranjak turun dari ranjangnya mengantar jongin sampai depan rumah.

Kyungsoo mengambil gelas kotor dan beberapa toples camilan diatas meja nakas lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Jongin mengikutinya dari belakang, tanpa sengaja jongin melihat baju kyungsoo yang tersingkap sehingga menampakkan bokong kyungsoo yang bulat, terlihat sangat jelas karena kyungsoo memakai celana yang begitu pas dengan kakinya.

Kyungsoo meletakkan gelas kotornya pada wastafel didapurnya, lalu beralih menatap jongin. Seakan mengerti maksud kyungsoo, jongin berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju pintu depan rumah kyungsoo. Ketika jongin sudah berada diluar, ia berbalik menghadap kyungsoo.

"Baiklah aku pulang, sepertinya akan turun hujan" ucap jongin menatap kyungsoo.

"Ne" jawab kyungsoo malas, ia benar benar tidak dalam mood yang baik Sejak tadi.

"Jaga dirimu baik baik kyungsoo" ucap jongin lalu mengelus lebut pipi kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan kyungsoo namun tiba tiba...

DWAARRRRR

"Aahhh andwaee!" Pekik kyungsoo, ia maju selangkah mengikuti langkah jongin seraya memejamkan matanya erat.

Jongin dapat merasakan air hujan yang seketika membuatnya basah kuyup. Ia merasakan seseorang memeluk tubuhnya erat dari belakang. Jongin menyentuh tangan putih kyungsoo yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Punggungnya dan dada kyungsoo bersentuhan sehingga ia dapat merasakan debaran dari jantung kyungsoo.

"Andwaeee! Tinggalah semalam disini.. aku takut" pekik kyungsoo ditengah guyuran derasnya air hujan.

"Ne.. ayo kita masuk" ucap jongin lalu berbalik dan merengkuh tubuh mungil kyungsoo yang mulai bergetar.

Namun langkah mereka terhenti begitu menyadari rumah kyungsoo berubah menjadi gelap gulita, listrik dirumah kyungsoo pun padam setelah terdengar petir yang besar tadi.

"Jongin.. aku mohon temani aku, aku takut" ucap kyungsoo perlahan, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang jongin.

"Ne, aku akan menemanimu" ucap jongin lalu menuntun kyungsoo masuk dan menutup pintunya rapat.

"Kau ingat dimana kau menyimpan lilin?" Tanya jongin seraya mendudukkan kyungsoo disofa ruang tengah.

"Andwaeee!" Pekik kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang menggenggam erat lengan jongin seraya memejamkan matanya erat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, aku mohon" lanjut kyungsoo.

Jongin terkekeh dengan reaksi kyungsoo yang berlebihan. Ia hanya ingin mengambil lilin namun kyungsoo begitu takut untuk ditinggal meski hanya sebentar saja.

"Seharusnya disaat seperti ini, aku merekam wajahmu dengan handycam milikmu itu" jongin mengelus pipi kyungsoo yang mulai mendingin.

"Aishh.. itu bukanlah ide yang bagus, lebih baik kita pergi ke kamarku saja. Petirnya sangat keras aku takut" kyungsoo menarik ujung lengan kemeja jongin. Keduanya benar benar basah kuyup saat ini.

.

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu" ucap jongin seraya menutup pintu kamar kyungsoo.

"Hey apa apaan kau ini, kau mau mengintipku?!" Kesal kyungsoo pada jongin.

DWARRR

Cahaya kilat akibat hujan deras diluar sana berhasil memasuki kamar kyungsoo sehingga malam ini adalah malam yang begitu mencekam bagi kyungsoo.

"Cepatlah, kau bisa sakit!" Titah jongin sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Ahhh ne ne..." kyungsoo dengan takut takut melepas seluruh pakaiannya hingga hanya menyisakan underwarenya saja.

"Apa aku harus membuka yang terakhir juga?" Tanya kyungsoo pelan.

"Tentu saja, lalu ambil pakaianmu didalam lemari" ucap jongin.

"Ini sangat gelap, aku tak dapat menemukan kunci lemariku" rengek kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu setelah melepas yang terakhir, segera tutupi tubuhmu dengan selimut" titah jongin.

Meskipun gelap, kyungsoo tetap saja terlalu malu untuk membuka seluruh pakaiannya didepan jongin. Ia sudah mulai menggigil akhirnya mau tak mau langsung berbaring diatas ranjang dengan tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut selimut tebalnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan kyungsoo, sebenarnya jongin telah membukanya lebih dulu. Ia turut naik keatas ranjang kyungsoo dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut yang sama dengan kyungsoo.

"Hmm jongin..." kyungsoo berkata pelan, ia memandang keseluruh penjuru ruangan yang memang sangat gelap.

"Hmm?" Jongin berdeham.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan keadaan seperti ini" keluh kyungsoo.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Jongin tersenyum kecil tanpa kyungsoo ketahui.

"Huh.. aku kedinginan, dan juga ini terlalu gelap aku takut." Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Kemarilah" ucap jongin dengan tenang.

"Mwooo!" Kyungsoo membulatkan bibirnya tak percaya.

"Mendekatlah, aku akan memelukmu" jongin memperjelas.

"T...taapi... aku tidak memakai apapun" ucap kyungsoo terbata.

GREPP

Jongin seketika memeluk kyungsoo dengan erat. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya sempurna, ia tidak merespon pelukan jongin namun tidak juga menolaknya. Seakan waktu berhenti, kyungsoo dan jongin benar benar merasakan ketika tubuh mereka benar benar bersentuhan tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Kyungsoo merasa suhu tubuhnya panas dingin dalam pelukan jongin. Bagaimana bisa jongin begitu tenang memeluknya tanpa sehelai pakaian, hei mereka tidak terikat hubungan apapun.. seharusnya ini tidak terjadi. Kyungsoo mulai bergerak gelisah berusaha melepaskan pelukan jongin yang memang membuat posisinya sedikit tidak nyaman, ia jadi sulit bernafas.

"Emmhh" lenguhan tertahan terdengar dari kedua belah bibir plump milik kyungsoo ketika tanpa sengaja sesuatu miliknya dibawah sana bersentuhan dengan milik jongin.

Jongin sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya begitu mendengar desahan kyungsoo. Tidak dipungkiri, dirinya memang sangat ingin menyentuh kyungsoo lebih. Namun ia sangat takut jika kyungsoo menjauhi dirinya, pasalnya hari ini adalah hari ke3 mereka bertemu. Ia tidak memiliki keberanian sebesar itu.

"Eumm maafkan aku" kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

DWARRR

"Aishhhh petirnya" kyungsoo beralih menutup telinganya lalu beringsut mendekati tubuh jongin. Ia benar benar takut dan juga kedinginan.

"Kau benar benar kedinginan?" Tanya jongin perlahan.

"Hmm" kyungsoo hanya berdeham sebagai jawabannya.

"Apakah kau keberatan jika aku mau menghangatkanmu?" Tanya jongin lagi.

"Eumm... apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Seperti ini" jongin mengelus pinggang ramping kyungsoo perlahan membuat sang empunya bergerak tak nyaman.

"Hmm jongin.." kyungsoo yang mulai terangsang pun meraba dada bidang jongin.

Tangan jongin yang tadi berada dipinggang ramping kyungsoo kini beralih pada bokong berisi milik kyungsoo, ia meremasnya dengan intens. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, wajah mereka mulai saling mendekat. Jongin dapat merasakan hembusan nafas kyungsoo yang mulai menerpa kulit wajahnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, kedua belah bibir itu bertemu.

Dan saat itulah waktu serasa berhenti. Saat-saat jongin merasakan dunia didalam genggamannya, detik-detik dimana pria itu merasakan sentuhan yang begitu lembut pada bibirnya. Bibir kyungsoo terasa begitu lembut, kenyal, dan manis. Jongin berani bersumpah, dia sudah mulai kecanduan dan tidak bisa mengendalikan hasratnya lagi. Tangannya secara otomatis mengalung dipinggang kyungsoo, memeluk tubuh itu, mendekapnya semakin erat dan mendesah saat merasakan kyungsoo mulai membalasnya. Saling melumat dalam ketidakpastian, saling berbagi dalam perasaan yang tersembunyi.

"Eumhh"

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, napasnya terasa sesak terlebih karna kondisi jantungnya yang mulai tidak stabil. Dia meremas rambut Jongin dengan gemas, berharap pria itu akan berhenti. Namun nampaknya jongin salah mengerti, dia malah semakin kuat menghisap bibir bawah kyungsoo lalu mulai menggigitnya. Kyungsoo memekik, bibirnya terbuka dan lidah jongin menerobos masuk. Ciuman panas seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya lupa daratan. Dia seakan tidak ingat lagi dengan siapa dia berciuman. Perasaan aneh yang selama ini menghantui Kyungsoo seolah menamparnya begitu keras. Ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ada sebersit rasa aneh yang melingkupi hati kecilnya ketika kulitnya bersentuhan dengan Jongin.

"Enghh jonginhh" kyungsoo kembali melenguh ketika merasakan sentuhan pada dua tonjolan pink kecoklatan pada dadanya.

"Hmm?" Jongin berdeham tepat pada telinga kyungsoo membuat sang empunya makin menggeliat tak nyaman. Tiba tiba listrik dirumah kyungsoo kembali menyala membuat keduanya mematung tak melanjutkan kegiatannya begitu lampu kamar kyungsoo menyala dan menampakkan tubuh paling indah dan mulus yang pernah jongin lihat.

"eum, jongin..." Kyungsoo merenggangkan genggaman tangannya pada helaian rambut jongin. Mata bulatnya menatap tangan jongin yang kini berada pada dada sebelah kirinya.

"ahh.. m.. maaf kyung, aku... hmm" jongin merasa gugup ketika mendapati kyungsoo memandangi tangannya yang masih berada tepat pada nipple sebelah kiri kyungsoo. Jongin mencoba menjelaskan namun ucapannya terhenti ketika kyungsoo meraup bibirnya secara tiba tiba, menekan tengkuknya seraya memejamkan kedua matanya.

Jongin dapat merasakan kyungsoo mulai melumat lembut bibir tebalnya, menjilatnya seductive dengan sesekali menggigitnya. Jongin hanya diam menikmati cumbuan kyungsoo yang bisa dibilang begitu menggugah selera bercintanya. Jongin mulai membalas lumatan kyungsoo dengan perlahan hingga makin lama lumatan itu semakin dalam dan kasar.

Hingga akhirnya kyungsoo beringsut duduk diatas perut jongin tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, kyungsoo semakin memperdalam ciumannya ketika jongin menekan tengkuknya mendekapnya semakin erat, pertarungan lidah pun tak terhindarkan. Lelehan saliva nampak jelas mengalir melalui sudut bibir jongin, keduanya terus saling mendominasi namun tetap saja jongin lah pemenangnya. Jongin melumat bibir bawah kyungsoo yang sudah mulai membengkak, hingga akhirnya kyungsoo yang memang sudah tidak tahan memberanikan dirinya untuk menuntun tangan jongin yang bebas menuju kejantanannya yang mulai sedikit terangsang oleh kegiatan barusan.

"sshhh" kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat.

Jongin dapat merasakan sesuatu milik kyungsoo dalam genggamannya mulai terangsang dengan cairan precum pada ujungnya. Kyungsoo menuntun tangan jongin untuk meremas kejantanannya dengan tempo lambat. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat, desahan kecil mulai terdengar dari mulutnya. Tangan kiri kyungsoo yang ia gunakan untuk bertumpu menahan berat badannya pun tak sanggup lagi, akhirnya jongin membalik posisi mereka sehingga kini jongin yang berada diatas tubuh kyungsoo.

Keduanya tampak saling memandang, jongin dapat melihat sorotan mata kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu sayu. Tatapan mata jongin seakan mengisyaratkan 'bolehkah?' pada kyungsoo lalu hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh kyungsoo. Jongin melebarkan kedua paha mulus milik kyungsoo, ia dapat melihat seluruh kejantanan kyungsoo yang tidak lebih besar darinya itu hingga hole merah mudanya yang nampak begitu sempit pikir jongin.

Jongin mengelus perut kyungsoo hingga dadanya, ia mulai menjilat dan menggigit kecil nipple kanan kyungsoo, tak sampai disitu ia juga tak menyianyiakan nipple sebelah kiri kyungsoo, menghisapnya layaknya permen yang begitu manis. Kyungsoo meremas rambut jongin, ia mendongak dan bergerak gelisah begitu merasakan setiap sentuhan jongin yang memabukkan baginya. Kyungsoo terus bergerak gelisah ketika jongin membuat beberapa kissmark pada dada dan bahunya hingga tanpa sengaja sesuatu dibawah sana saling bergesekkan mengingat pinggang jongin yang memang berada diantara paha kyungsoo, membuat libido kyungsoo semakin memuncak.

"Ahhh... jonginhh" desah kyungsoo ketika merasakan kejantanannya beradu dengan milik jongin.

"hmm?" Jongin hanya berdehem, lalu mulai merangkak turun.

Jongin memandangi hole merah muda kyungsoo, membayangkan bagaimana rasanya berada didalam sana dan ia berani bertaruh ini pasti yang pertama kalinya bagi kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membuka matanya, ia mengusap pelipisnya yang berkeringat lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah sana.

"eum.. jongin..." ucap kyungsoo memerah, ia sangat malu sekarang.

"hmm ne?" jongin beralih menatap kyungsoo.

"eumm.. jangan hanya dilihat.." kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, ia gugup terus dipandangi seperti itu oleh jongin.

"hmm, bolehkah?" tanya jongin.

"eummm" kyungsoo mengangguk antusias, ia terlihat sangat imut menurut jongin.

"tapi jongin-ah.." kyungsoo kembali berucap ketika jongin mulai menggerakkan tangannya menuju paha mulusnya.

"wae?" jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"hmm, jujur saja ini yang pertama untukku jadi.. lakukan dengan perlahan" ucap kyungsoo takut takut, setelah itu jongin tersenyum menanggapi penjelasan kyungsoo barusan.

Pandangan kyungsoo tak pernah lepas dari jongin, jongin mulai meraba paha dalam kyungsoo, mengelusnya perlahan membuat sang empunya mendesah tertahan. Jongin mengecupi betis kyungsoo, lalu naik hingga kepaha dan selangkangannya, kecupan kecupan singkat itu yang membuat kyungsoo semakin mabuk karena sentuhan jongin. Menggigit kecil, lalu membuat beberapa kissmark hingga paha dalam kyungsoo kini terdapat beberapa bercak keunguan.

Jongin mulai mengecup ujung batang kejantanan kyungsoo yang sudah mengeluarkan precum nya sejak tadi, ia menjilat sekeliling batang kejantanan kyungsoo, menggodanya terlebih dahulu.

"aah jongiiinn palliii..." kyungsoo terus memperhatikan betapa sexynya saat jongin mulai memasukkan kejantanan milik kyungsoo pada mulutnya. Kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya dan meremas sprei yang sudah tidak beraturan dibawahnya.

"shhh.. ahhh" kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat, kepalanya sedikit mendongak keatas dengan mulut yang menganga ketika merasakan jongin semakin mempercepat kulumannya, deretan gigi jongin dengan perlahan menggesek permukaan kejantanan kyungsoo yang membuat perut datar kyungsoo terasa melilit dan berkedut perlahan.

Jongin mempercepat kulumannya seraya mengelus paha dan bokong kyungsoo, tidak butuh lama ia sudah merasakan kejantanan kyungsoo berkedut didalam mulutnya. Jongin menghisapnya kuat hingga jongin merasakan cairan kyungsoo memenuhi mulutnya. Ia menelannya sampai habis tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun.

CROT

"aahhhh shhh ... hhh.." Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya, ia membuka matanya perlahan melihat jongin yang sedang menatap lapar kearah hole kyungsoo.

Jongin mengelus manhole kyungsoo yang berkedut perlahan, kemudian kedua ibu jarinya ia gunakan untuk melebarkan pinggiran hole kyungsoo yang sudah merah merekah. Jongin menekan dengan ibu jarinya, merasakan kedutan pada manhole kyungsoo yang semakin cepat dan teratur.

"enghh.. jongin..." kyungsoo menatap jongin lekat melalui sela sela diantara kedua kakinya yang mengangkang.

"nde?" jongin tetap fokus pada manhole kyungsoo, ia mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menjulurkan lidahnya tepat didepan hole kyungsoo.

"ahh jongin" kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya ketika merasakan dingin pada holenya karena kini jongin menjilatnya seperti gulali yang terasa manis.

"sllrppp.. sllrpp ah.. ck..ck.." Jongin terus menjilat bahkan melumatnya, melumuri hole kyungsoo dengan salivanya.

"ahh.. enghh jonginh.. emhhh" Jongin memasukan satu jarinya kedalam mulut kyungsoo, kyungsoo mengemutnya layaknya permen, melumuri seluruh permukaan jari jogin dengan salivanya. Sedetik kemudian, kyungsoo merasakan jari jari jongin sudah meninggalkan mulutnya dan ada sesuatu yang menekan dan memaksa masuk kedalam hole sempit miliknya.

"aahh.. appoo..." kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya perlahan, menahan perih yang mendera tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"tahan sebentar, aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat" jongin menggenggam tangan kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang bebas, sementara tangan lainnya mulai bergerak in-out didalam hole kyungsoo hingga ia menambahkan dua jari sekaligus.

"ughhh jongin appoo.." kyungsoo menggenggam jemari jongin dengan erat.

"sllrrpppp" dengan sekali gerakan, jongin sudah meraup kembali kejantanan kyungsoo pada mulutnya. Jongin dapat merasakan jarinya terjepit erat oleh dinding rektum kyungsoo.

"ahhh eummhh..." Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya rapat rapat dan mendesah keras ketika merasakan sesuatu yang aneh setelah jongin menusuk holenya dalam menggunakan tiga jarinya dengan gerakan zig zag.

Tubuh kyungsoo melengkung ketika jongin kembali menusukkan jarinya kedalam hole kyungsoo pada titik yang sama, kyungsoo terus mendesah nikmat hingga ia merasakan perutnya seperti melilit. Dan sedetik kemudian, kyungsoo kembali menyemburkan cairan cum nya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"ahhhhh hhhh hhh hhh" kyungsoo mengurut pelipisnya seraya mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Ia sudah benar benar lemas akibat perlakuan jongin tadi, namun kyungsoo merasa ini tidak adil. Jujur saja ia sangat ingin jongin berada didalamnya, menungganginya dengan gagah.

Jongin merebahkan tubuh polosnya disamping kyungsoo yang masih tergeletak lemas. Jongin menatap langit langit kamar kyungsoo dengan tersenyum kecil. Kyungsoo menoleh kearah jongin, menatapnya bingung dengan mata bulatnya yang kini berubah sayu.

"Aku rasa, aku telah jatuh cinta..." ucap jongin tiba tiba membuat kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya.

"mwo?" Kyungsoo menarik selimutnya sampai sebatas dada, ia kembali merasa kedinginan karena hujan diluar masih begitu deras, beruntung listrik dirumahnya telah kembali menyala.

Kyungsoo terus memperhatikan jongin yang masih terdiam menggantungkan kalimatnya. Wajah jongin terlihat begitu sempura jika dilihat dari samping, rahangnya yang tegas menambah kesan manly selain dada bidang dan perut sixpacknya itu. Jangan lupakan kulit tan jongin yang mengkilat akibat pantulan cahaya pada lengannya menambah kesan sexy pada jongin. Sunguh sempurna makhluk tuhan yang berada disampingnya kini, batin kyungsoo.

"Jatuh cinta pada siapa?" kyungsoo mulai menatap malas karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, fantasinya kini membayangkan jika jongin sedang membayangkan orang yang ia sukai yang sudah jelas pastinya bukan dia.

"Kau ingin tau?" jongin menoleh menatap kyungsoo yang berada persis disebelahnya sehingga ketika ia menolehkan wajahnya, hidungnya dan hidung kyungsoo beresekan.

"m..memangnya dengan siapa..?" tanya kyungsoo tergagap, wajahnya mulai memanas karena berada terlalu dekat dengan jongin seperti ini membuatnya begitu gugup.

"Denganmu... Do Kyungsoo" Jongin tersenyum menatap dalam kearah mata kyungsoo, sementara kyungsoo?

"Mwo? Akuu?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Appa, dimana jongin? ini sudah larut namun ia tak kunjung pulang" ucap seseorang yang kini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Coba saja kau hubungi dia" ucap sang appa yang sedang membaca koran tanpa berniat mengalihkan pandangannya pada lawan bicaranya.

"Aishh..." Ia mengambil hanphone nya lalu menekan tombol nomer yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala dengan cepat.

"Yobseo...

...

...

YA! KIM JONGIN!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

ANYYEONGGGGGG! OHMAYGAT MAAF TELAT UPDATE BGT

tiba tiba ffn gabisa dibuka gue gatau kenapa :(

di tab gabisa, handphone juga gabisa. sedih bgt karena takut keburu lupa sama ceritanya tapi akhirnya bisa juga setelah nanya nanya sama banyak orang ternyata cuman bisa buka dari mozila. opera mini bisa tapi via mobile jadi gue gabisa ngupdate dari situ.

yah jadi gini deh.. gue bisa update kalo ketemu laptop aja hehe.

gue labil mau jadiin chapter atau twoshoot atau threeshoot hehehehhehe karena masih mikirin ending ending yang cocok jad belom bisa nentuin hehe.

Stay tune terus yaaa...

Reviewnya dimohon amat sangat buat sider sider yang belom juga tobat.

Karena kritik dari kalian itu semangat author buat ngelanjutin cerinya.

Okelah, gamsa ^^

REVIEWNYA PLEASE!


End file.
